Pokemon: Serena's Awakening
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: When Serena decides to take a trip to Kanto to continue her career as a performer, she comes accords a big fan. However, what Serena didn't know was that she would fall prey to the woman's seductive charms. As Serena's journey go on, a different persona within her will awaken. (contains Yuri, potential BDSM and hypnosis) And a special thanks to YaBoySteven for all his help. :)


Relaxing in her seat aboard the plane to the Kanto Region, Serena smiled as she stared out the window, not only enjoying the beautiful scenery, but she was more excited as to where she was arriving and to whom she would meet.

'Ash.' She thought, setting her hand on the glass. 'I promised we would meet again, and I cannot what to see you.'

Taking a break from performing in the Sinnoh Region, Serena wanted to surprise Ash with a reunion, wanting to see the raven haired Trainer that had won her heart, wanting to not only thank him for all he had done for her, but how his encouragement allowed her to continue to go on with her performances, gaining many fans in the process, one of which was aboard the plane and hatching a plan to spend some 'quality time' with the honey blonde performer.

Sitting in one of the first class seats was a young woman that had long black hair and light purple, who was smiling, not only enjoying the luxuries of first class, but she was also smiling as to what was coming.

Passing through the isle was a stewardess, a young woman with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and had a smile on her face as she tended to the passengers.

"Excuse me?" The woman called stoically, getting the blonde's attention as she walked up to the woman and asked with a continued kindness in her voice. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I noticed the seat next to me was empty, and it left me thinking that 'Serena needs an upgrade'." The raven haired woman said in reply, which caused the stewardess' eyes to dull and glaze over at the latter of her sentence.

"I'll see what I can do..." The blonde replied, her tone losing its cheerfulness as she slowly left first class and made her way into coach, walking down the aisle until she came across the row Serena was seated amongst.

"Serena...?" The stewardess asked, getting the honey blonde's attention.

"Due to a mistake on our half, your flight has been compromised and we have been told to upgrade you to first class..." The stewardess said, her tone seemingly robotic as she spoke.

Confused by what she was just told, Serena asked. "What do you mean by compromised?"

"If you will follow me, you will be assigned to your correct seat..." The stewardess just said, turning and encouraging Serena to follow her, which continued to perplex the honey blonde, wondering what could have caused the sudden change in her seating location and why the woman seemed so out of it.

But not wanting to cause a scene or seem troublesome for her fellow passengers, Serena complied as she got up and followed the stewardess, leaving her seat, leaving coach and entering first class.

After Serena was assigned to her new seat, the blonde stewardess headed off continuing in her job, where she froze for a second and rubbed her head.

'What happened?' She asked herself, wondering why she felt a little lightheaded, but shook it off as turbulence and continued her job, acting as if nothing had happened.

While Serena was also confused, she had to admit that first class did seem nice as she looked around, before looking at her assigned seat and the raven haired woman beside her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?" The woman asked simply, which caused Serena to give an embarrassed smile and quickly move down as she sat beside the raven haired woman.

"My name is Sora Suru." The woman said, introducing herself, where she smiled and added. "And I've been following your escapades for a good long while now."

"Oh? Really?" Serena asked, curious and yet flattered, sitting down in the chair opposite of the woman.

"You see, I'm a big fan of yours'. The way you present yourself in such attractive dresses on stage is such a statement as to how beautiful you really are." Sora began saying seductively, swishing the wine in her glass in circles.

"I'm just glad that I'm picking up traction." Serena admitted, smitten and great full for such kind hearted words. "To be honest, I've wanted to be a performer to make people happy."

"Oh, you've made me very happy, Serena." Sora replied, licking her lips in anticipation as she then slid her hand down, brushing Serena's leg under the table and purred. "For it's not everyday I get to meet an incredibly attractive, young, sexy female."

"Wait… what?" Serena asked, beginning to feel nervous, only to look into Sora's eyes.

They shined a spectacular purple light, a light Serena felt compelled to stare into.

The woman she began to look at was all she could think about.

Just as this happened, her mind went blank shortly after, her vision growing dark.

She was now a stiff, motionless puppet, sitting in the chair across from the woman who entranced her.

"You see Serena, I have a special psychic power that allows me to delve into the minds of people." Sora began to say, cupping Serena's cheek in her hand, Serena's body not responding at all.

"Now then, follow me. There's somethings we need to change about you, now don't we?" Sora asked the girl deviously, smiling as Serena gave a small nod.

"Yes..." Serena replied mindlessly, getting up to follow the beautiful woman as she lead the duo to a special room Sora had reserved before hand.

Without causing a scene or standing out, Sora beckoned the young teen into the room, locking the door behind her.

"There's rooms a such a fortune to pay for. Comfortable bed, a mini fridge, sound proof walls. All a girl needs to seduce her target." Sora began to say, running her hand under Serena's skirt. "But any price is worth it if it involves your sexy body, isn't that right?"

All Serena continued to do was look inward, her eyes glossed over in the same purple hue that resided in the other woman's eyes.

"Now for the best part." Sora said, licking her lips as her hand worked its way into Serena's panties and told her. "As of this moment, you are my humble slut. You love having sex with me, and it is the only thing that fulfils you. You love me and worship me, and will offer your body for my every need. When you receive orgasms from me, it will be the most intense and erotic thing you ever experienced, and you will never wish to leave me. As of this moment, you will be my slut and plaything, and when I'm done with you, the real you will emerge with your memories wiped from your mind. You however will still have your slut persona residing in you for whenever I feel the need to please myself again. Understand, my sexy servant?"

Yes, my Mistress... I understand..." Serena replied in a vacant voice, while her cheeks gained a red hue as she felt herself getting aroused.

"I am your slut... I love having sex with you... I worship you and will offer myself whenever you need..." The honey blonde then added, making Sora smile, not only at the submissiveness of Serena's reply, but at her calling her Mistress.

"Very good, my pet. Don't worry, we both know you won't regret being my little play thing." Sora said with a smile, before her eyes' glow fading, Serena's trance being broken.

And just like that, Serena's new personality took effect immediately.

"Well, hello there Mistress." Serena said with a seductive and erotic purr, placing her fingers on her mistress's body in a flirty manner. "How can your humble fuck toy pleasure you today?"

"In so many ways." Sora said deviously, gently grabbing the honey blonde teen by her chin, dragging her into a kiss.

As the two locked lips, Serena hummed into her Mistress' mouth, letting her tongue wriggle around her Mistress' own.

As Serena's continued hummed echoed in her new owners mouth, Sora continued to feel Serena's smooth and beautiful body.

As she began to remove the teen's outfit, what remained were the girl's brown boots, thigh high stockings, and her pink blouse with a blue ribbon tied in it.

"And what might this be?" Sora asked her plaything, flicking the blue ribbon in her fingers.

"Oh that's a girl from a man I loved. I was actually on the way to meet him until you came into my life." Serena spoke up after kissing her Mistress' soft neck.

"Now all I feel like doing is using my body to make you feel good. Although I'm getting plenty of pleasure from doing this too." She added seductively, removing the blue ribbon to undo the blouse, revealing her sexy body to her new owner.

Behind her black bra and panties laid supple D-cup breasts and her panties, already soaked from just the first few moments of staying with her new lover.

"Well when I finish with you and make you climax, I doubt you'll be able to even remember this boy's name, let alone yours'." Sora replied with a sexual confidence, before acting on her need for the honey blonde as she pushed her onto her back and onto the bed, climbing on top of Serena and locking lips with her in a heated kiss, one Serena eagerly returned.

Remaining locked in their kiss, tasting Serena's sweet lips, Sora gave off a small grin as she eventually parted, looking down at her captive, seeing Serena's chest heaving for air and from excitement.

"Seems you really like it when I kiss you." Sora commented, moving back down and kissing around Serena's chest.

"Then I know you will love this." The raven haired woman then said, giving Serena no time to react as she tore off Serena's panties off of her body, threw them across the room and then slid her fingers into Serena's pussy, causing the brainwashed honey blonde to arch her back and moan at the pleasure that began to fill her.

"Mistress!" Serena cried at the feel of Sora's fingers starting to slide in and out of her pussy, not only heightening Serena's arousal, but making Sora smile at her hold over the honey blonde's mind, as well as her body, where the raven haired woman continued to finger Serena for a few more minutes before coming to a sudden halt.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I want you to 'enjoy' me." Sora said, stripping herself naked and lay beside her pet, where she ordered. "Now be a good slut and lick my pussy."

"Yes, my Mistress. Your slut will obey." Serena happily replied, climbing on top of the raven haired woman, where she let her tongue out and began to run it along Sora's snatch, lashing at her pussy.

"Oh, that's good..." Sora moaned, only to grab the back of Serena's head and push her forward. "But you can do better. Get that tongue nice and deep inside my cunt."

Only able to nod and muffle out what sounded like a yes, Serena complied, putting more effort in her pussy licking and continuing to satisfy her believed Mistress.

Breaking off from the dripping wet snatch that was still begging for more, Sora smiled, dripping herself down fully and grabbing the teen's thighs and adjusting herself to have their pussies join up.

"And you have no idea how long I've waited to own your body, my sexy tool. Seeing your beautiful, young body up on stage in such sexy outfits drove me insane. Now, let us both enjoy some pleasure together."

As Sora said this, she smashed her own pussy into Serena's causing the duo to moan in ecstasy.

"Mistress, you are so good... you are making me so hot for you...!" Serena moaned as she continued to rub her pussy against Sora's, causing Sora to smile and moan, not only enjoying the pleasure she was feeling, but also at having Serena under her power.

And knowing that as her hypnosis progressed, she would eventually have Serena's naked form wrapped around her as they would have near endless sex.

As the pair parted from their kiss, Sora got off of the bed and walked up to a bag of her belongings, drawing from it a strap on dildo.

"Alright, my sexy slut, turn around, get on all fours and get ready for the best sex you will ever know." Sora commanded, smiling as she watched Serena's face light up with arousal and excitement.

"As you command." Serena replied as she turned around, positioning herself on all fours, her pussy wet with excitement as she waited for her Mistress to rejoin her, before feeling hotter as she felt the hands of the raven haired woman slide upon her sides, the feel of the rubber cock running along her slit, before Sora moved in.

"Get ready because after I make you cum, you'll be unable to stop thinking about me." Sora said, grinning as she teased Serena, sinking the tip inside of her and added. "In fact I am sure you won't be able to recall that boy's name, less your own after we are finished here."

Unable to hold back her lust for Serena, Sora pushed her hips forward, causing Serena to scram in ecstasy as she felt the dildo fill her pussy.

"Mistress... Mistress... Oh, yes... yes...!" Serena cried out, moving her hips in synch with the dildo as it filled her womanhood, pushing deeply within her folds and leaving her mind blank, unable to think of anything but Sora and the pleasure she was giving her.

"That's it... enjoy it... enjoy being my little slut..." Sora said as she continued to thrust back and forth.

"Enjoy being mine and know that only I can make you feel this good... Enjoy obeying me... enjoy serving me... Know that you belong to me..." The raven haired woman then commanded through her pleasure, continuing to thrust the dildo deeply inside of Serena, leaving her mind empty to Sora's pleasure and her suggestions.

Remaining in her position as she continued dominating Serena, thrusting in and out, Sora could feel the dildo inside of her starting to push deeper, pushing her closer to her limit.

"Serena, my pet, I... I'm close, and when I cum, you will as well... You will have the greatest orgasm you have ever felt and know it was because of me..." Sora instructed, which made Serena smile blissfully and nod.

"Yes, my Mistress... I... I am looking forward to it..." Serena moaned in reply, feeling herself getting hornier and hotter at knowing that her Mistress was going to cum.

Continuing to thrust, Sora gripped Serena's ass tightly as she felt she was reaching her limit.

"Cum with me my pet!" Sora commanded, crying out as she finally came, triggering Serena's orgasm, where she screamed in ecstasy as she had her release, cumming all over the dildo, her thighs and the sheets beneath her legs.

With her orgasm subsiding, Sora felt her energy give out, where she collapsed on top of Serena, resting herself upon her dazed slave.

"So good... Mistress so good..." Serena could just say in a dazed tone that matched the vacant expression on her satisfied face.

Pulling the dildo out of Serena, Sora removed the sex toy and lay on her back, smiling as she pulled Serena up, allowing the honey blonde to rest on her chest.

"Mistress..." Serena panted. "You were wonderful..."

"As were you." Sora replied, engaging Serena in a deep and longing kiss.

"But we still have a few hours before we get to Kanto, and much as I would love to spend the rest of my time fucking you senseless, I do have other engagements I have to attend once we land." Sora said in reply as she broke her kiss with Serena and smiled.

"However, that doesn't mean we cannot see each other." The raven haired woman said as her smile turned sly, before instructing. "And before you do anything else, listen carefully because I have a few final commands. To start off, you will believe your upgrade was to this suite, where you felt flustered and decided to sleep naked. You will not take notice that you are no longer wearing underwear, in fact you have stopped wearing underwear entirely, hoping to catch the attention of that boy you like. Second, whenever you are alone and feel yourself getting aroused, you will fantasise about the pleasure we shared, loving how I dominated you and made you my pet. Being submissive turns you on. Lastly, while you will remain as the same confident and sexy performer I know you are, there will be times where your more lustful personality will slip out, gradually consuming you until that becomes the real you."

"Now you go and get some sleep, I expect our pleasure has worn you out." Sora finished as she moved down and kissed Serena's forehead, smiling as she parted from the honey blonde and saw she had already fallen asleep.

"Mistress... don't stop..." Serena moaned, continuing to make Sora smile, knowing that her pet was dreaming of their pleasure.

-Several hours later-

Upon waking, Serena came to realize she was at the airport terminal. Confused and dazed at why she was there, she could only vaguely remember meeting her admirer. Failing to recollect what happened, Serena looked around, only to accept that she simply was tired. As she walked towards baggage claim, Serena only began to notice that under her blouse, she was without underwear.

Initially, Serena was confused at the fact she was naked underneath her blouse skirt, but as she began to understand how it felt, she became more comfortable at the lack of underwear.

"Well, that's odd." Serena noted to herself, only to smile and add happily. "I suppose it's no harm. Feels nice without having to wear such tight clothing."

As she began leaving the airport, her next destination in mind, little did Serena realize that her stalker mistress was on her tail, hoping to spy upon the young teens reactions to her new personality tucked in her mind.

Even though she didn't know it at the time, Serena would soon realize she would slowly become the sex slut she was destined to be.


End file.
